Meeting the New Directions
by SEJ95
Summary: Blaine Anderson had met all the members of the New Directions before. Some he remembers, some he doesn't. Some were only a brief meeting, some were a friendship. These are the stories of these meetings.
1. Santana

_AN: Hey guys here is the first chapter of a bunch of onshots about Blaine meeting the members of the New Directions for the first time. I saw someone else do something similar, and wanted to try that out. I know i should be working on my other stories that i haven't updated in forever, but this has been in the works for a while and i thought it was time to post it. Hopefully I will get around to writing all of the characters. Enjoy!_

 **Santana**

Blaine's first meeting with Santana Lopez had been and interesting event. It was during his first year at Dalton, only a few weeks after he ha transferred there. One of the boys who didn't live on campus, decided to host a party, and convinced the dorm adviser that that all the boys would be allowed to go. Parties were appreciated by the Dalton boys, since they usually meant girls, and that was something they did not have much of at their all-boys school.

So here Blaine was, standing in a corner, holding a cup of some drink or another, taking in the scene in front of him. In the living room the boys were steadily getting more and more intoxicated. Blaine kept his distance, he was still new and hadn't even told them he was gay yet. This was his first party since the incident, and first 'official' highschool party. He was still unsure of what to do. There were several girls there, Blaine had no idea where they were from or who they were. They were gladly entertaining the boys. Some were making out around the room and he had even seen a few sneak away.

Suddenly he noticed that he was no longer alone. Next to him was a beautiful Latina girl with tan skin and long legs. What? Just because he was gay didn't mean he couldn't appreciate beauty in the female form. The girl was slightly intoxicated, but not so much that she was all over the place. She snaked an arms around his waist and whispered in his ear. "You look a little bit out of place, how about you and I get out of here" with a wink and nod towards the stairs. Blaine was smart enough to know what the girl meant, she wanted to have sex, or at the very least make out with him. Blaine was starting to feel uncomfortable, he was unsure what to do. The girl seemed to feel him tense up. "What's wrong? are you afraid?" she asked teasingly, all he could do was shake his head. "Do you have a girlfriend or something?" Blaine latched on to that, giving him an excuse. "Yes…yes, I have a girlfriend" he said a bit too quickly. However, the latina showed no signs of slowing down her seduction of the poor freshman. She had talked to one of the other boys who had said he needed some cheering up, and a girlfriend had never stopped her before. "So? She isn't here is she?" "No..but" Blaine started to protest before he was cut off. "well, no one needs to know about our little private party, unless you know, you want to share it" She whispered in his ear while pushing her hand up his chest, getting ready to grab his neck to give him the kiss of his life. At this point Blaine freaked out and pushed her away from him. She was surprised, she had never been rejected like that before. "Look short guy, I'm trying to do you a favour here, your buddies over there said you needed some cheering up, but if my services aren't appreciated I'll take them somewhere else" Blaine was startled by here fierce outburst, and the girl started to leave when he spoke up, wanting to make things okay. "Look, i'm sorry, it's just… you aren't my type… at all" The girl stopped dead in her tracks, and realisation washed over her. Of course, how could she not have seen that coming. The well-kept hair and neat clothing should have been her first clue, but then again, she knew you couldn't just go by looks. She turned back to the boy she had been pursuing and leaned in, close to his ear. "You're gay aren't you? she asked quietly. She took his stunned expression as a yes. Just then a bubbly girl with wild blonde curls came bouncing towards them, latching on to her arm as she reached her destination. "Santana! we need to go! I want girl time and i think Lord Tubbington started smoking again so we need to stop him!" the blonde said to the latina, apparently named Santana. "Okay brittbritt, you can wait for me outside, I'll be there in a minute." Santana said to the blonde and she went bouncing off. She then turned back to Blaine, who was thoroughly confused about what just happened. "Okay listen, I'v got to go, but you're secret is safe with me." She said and left with a wink. This left Blaine unsure of what to do or how to act, so he ventured into the kitchen to grab himself another drink. There he found some of his Dalton friends, chatting. "Hey, I saw you with that latina chick Santana, she is so hot! You are so lucky man!" The rest of the boys joined in on the hooting and cheering. Blaine just chuckled at his friends, in their intoxicated state it would be better for them to believe that he had been fooling around with some girl, than trying to explain the situation. They wouldn't remember much of that night anyway, and he could come out to them later, although he knew he didn't want to keep it a secret much longer.

The next time they meet it's also at a party, better known as 'The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza'. They do not acknowledge each other much, seeing as they are too busy getting drunk and fooling around. Later, however, when Blain becomes a bigger part in the lives of the New Directions, the pair comes to an underlying understanding. Blaine figures out Santana's secret before most, and just like she did, he kept her secret to himself.


	2. Brittany

_AN: Here is the second chapter and this time Blaine is meeting Brittany! As you can see they are in no particular order. Even though i have quite a few already written I wouldn't mind if you send ideas my way for any of the characters.I could use some inspiration. I hope you like it! Enjoy :)_

 **Brittany**

Blaine will never forget the day he first met Brittany S. Pierce, even though he at the time did not know who she was. Blaine was at a park with his parents, one of the few outings they did together. The Andersons generally did not spend much time together, but it happened occasionally that they would go to the park together, all of them.

Cooper was a teenager, so it wasn't surprising that the boy was reluctant to be forced into the otherwise non-existent family-time. Blaine on the other hand loved it and was very excited. He loved seeing his father out of a suit and in a relaxed setting, and his mum just being a mum, rather than keeping up appearance as was otherwise expected of her. He loved it when they acted as a proper family.

On this particular afternoon the family was having a picnic, an eve rarer occurrence. Of course all the food had been prepared and packed by their cook, and it was of a higher class than one would normally expect at a picnic, but that wasn't important. they had finished the meal and were now sitting on a blanket on the grass just enjoying the sunshine. Cooper was on his phone, probably texting one of his friends or playing snake to entertain himself. Blaine was growing restless, as any 8 year old boy would, so he asked for permission to go and play. His mother let him, as long as he stayed in sight.

Little Blaine ran around the patch of grass for a while until he got bored. He then decided to do some exploring, and headed towards the lake. He noticed a girl around his age standing close to the water, doing something. She had wild blond curls and was dressed in too many different colours for Blaine to handle. He was intrigued by her though, and wondered what she was doing. As he got closer he noticed she was throwing bread at the ducks in the water. This was something Blain had always wanted to do, but he never had the chance. For one, they did not have that kind of bread at home, and secondly he couldn't imagine either of his parents helping him. No matter how relaxed and every-day the seemed when they were in the park. Now Blaine was standing next to the water too, a bit to the side of the girl. He was watching her with interest. he noticed that she wasn't only feeding them, but it seemed like she was having a proper conversation with them, not the regular one-sided conversation people sometimes have with animals, but a conversation you would expect between two people. It was like both the ducks and the girl could understand what the other was saying, giving each other time to reply and everything. Blaine didn't understand what the conversation was about, because he was still too far away, but he liked to watch her.

Suddenly the girl turned towards him with a frown. This scared Blaine a little, he hadn't wanted to upset her. To his relief the frown quickly turned into a big smile and the girl waved him over. Unsure, Blaine slowly made his way to the girl.

"The ducks told me you were watching me!" the girl said as he reached her. Blaine was confused, because as far as he knew, ducks could not talk. He did not saying anything about it though, because the girl seemed fully convinced that she was right. She continued to talk to the ducks, and Blaine did his best to go along with it. Then he tentatively asked her if he could also feed them, and to his relief the girl nodded, holding out her bag of bread to him. He gladly took a few pieces and threw them at the ducks, just like he had seen her do earlier. It was a lot of fun to feed them and this girl was really funny too, so he stayed with her for a while until his parents started calling him. He was sad to leave the girl and the ducks, but he was happy he got to feed them.

When he first heard about Brittany S. Pierce from Kurt, she had reminded him so much of the girl in the park, and when he saw her he immediately recognised her, she looked very similar to how she did back then, with the same mass of blond curls. He decided to not bring up their previous meeting, because he knew it was unlikely that she would remember him, but when she asked Santana if they could go feed the ducks, he gladly provided bread for them, hoping to bring her some joy.


	3. Kurt

_Author's note: Hey! here is the Klaine one! Might not be as exciting or fun or interesting as it could have been but hopefully you still find it cute :) Enjoy!_

The first time Blaine Anderson met Kurt Hummel, his future boyfriend, they were only 6 and 7 years old. The Anderson family had been on their way back to Westerville after a trip to Columbus, and driving through Lima when their car had broken down. You would think that such a rich family could afford cars that didn't break down, but apparently that was not the case. So now, stranded in the middle of Lima, Mr. Anderson ventured into the nearest store to find out where they could find a garage that would maybe be able to help them. They found that the nearest and only auto shop in Lima was 'Burt's Tires and Lube'. After getting the number off the shopkeeper, they rang the shop to get the car towed in, and only a few minutes later a tow truck came along. Driving it was the garage owner himself, Burt Hummel. Burt pulled the car to the garage, while the Anderson family walked the few 100 meters.

When they arrived at the garage, Burt was already investigating the car. They were greeted by a lovely woman, apparently Burts wife, who offered them a drink. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson gladly accepted and were invited into the office. Meanwhile the boys were told that they were allowed to stay in the auto shop, as long as they weren't in the way or touched anything. Fifteen year old Cooper was more then happy to look on while Burt worked on their car, and even lend a hand if necessary. Blaine on the other hand was not as interested, and instead decided to do a little bit of exploring. He walked around the shop and took in all the machines and things that were laying around.

In a corner he noticed what looked like seats from old cars placed like a circle. Blaine thought this was interesting, so he went to take a closer look. He then saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The boy was about his age and had brown hair and very fair skin. Blaine thought he looked like a doll or an angel. He was also dressed in doll-like clothing. The boy was blissfully unaware of his onlooker as he sat there having teatime with a few stuffed animals and a doll. Blaine didn't want to interrupt, but he was so intrigued that he couldn't help but creep closer to get a better look. He tried to stay vey quiet, but he accidentally hit is foot on an old box, giving him away. The angelic boy looked up from the 'tea' he was pouring into the cups to serve his toys to see what made the sound. At first he did not notice Blaine, who was hiding behind one of the chairs, so he called out to see who was there. To Blaine the boy's voice sounded as angelic as he looked.

At that moment he heard his parents call out for him, saying it was time to go. Apparently the car had already been fixed. Blaine stood up from his hiding place and locked eyes for a moment with the strange boy before running to the front of the shop where his parents were waiting.

He never told anyone about what he had seen in the worksop, it was a secret he wanted to keep for himself. It had been such a magical experience that after a while he wasn't even sure if it had really happened, and as he grew older he shrugged it off and figured it must have been his imagination, after all, he had quite a lively one.


End file.
